Under Pressure
by kingofthebirds-wren
Summary: Santana is the top Bitch. Blaine is the closeted nerd who just wants to hide and run away. Fate brings them together and they become best friend in unexpected circumstances, and they help each other through the pains of growing up and slowly become who they are. AU, Blaintana friendship, Puck/Blaine/Rachel family. Blangst.


**Under Pressure**

* * *

_Santana thought she had everything figured out, everything was supposed to go according to plan. She is the biggest, baddest bitch in town, and everyone knows it. Blaine on the other hand is the shy, closeted nerd who just wants to be heard and doesn't want to disappoint anyone. Fate brings them together and they will share a bond that will never be broken, as best friends: soulmates even. AU, Brittana, Finchel, Mikecedes, Artina, Quick. Blaintana friendship, PlaineBerry family. _

* * *

**"Don't you get it, you're my soulmate"- Jack to Jen, _Dawson's Creek Finale_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Act of Random Kindness.**

Santana was the self-titled top bitch at McKinley, she ruled this school. Whether or not other people accepted that was just plain ignorance on their behalf. No one ever questioned it to her face, so she just assumed she was loved by everyone. She kept shit real, and she was not afraid to go all Lima Heights on someone's ass if they ever questioned her. She stared at Blaine Anderson. He was the most arrogant, show-it-off wannabe, nerdy little brat she had ever known. Though Santana would never mention this to anyone but Brittany or Puck, but he was kind of not as bad as everyone said he was.

"Oops, sorry didn't see you there, maybe you should get your glasses checked and return to the Shire. Freak." said Shane Olsen, aka, the crazy judgemental asshole, as he bumped into Blaine. No one dissed Blaine Anderson but Santana or his half- brother and Santana's best guy friend, Noah Puckerman, and their sister Rachel too perhaps. And only Santana was allowed to use Lord of the Rings imagery to describe Anderson.

"I'm sorry Olsen, did your fat ugly head get dropped on when you were a grumpy little man baby or did you just call my boy a freak?" Santana Lopez snarled at the captain of the rugby team. He looked like some sort of grumpy troll child, Like Hagrid's brother. Even Frankenteen Hudson was smarter than him.

"What's it to you? You make fun of him all the time..." Shane asked

"Oh, I know you did NOT just put me and you into the same class. First of all, you used the fact, that he wears glasses against him, and then you called him a freak like he some sort of sin against nature. Back off Grawpy, or I will destroy you. You remember your good friend Adam Shannon right?" She threatened

"Who?" He asked.

"Exactly. Now run along, don't you have some sort of troll convention to get to, where they will probably sell your blood for use in some sort of magical potion to make the world an uglier and fatter place?" Santana sneered. Owens shoved Blaine into the locker and broke his glasses. He didn't bring his spares, he should have though.

"Here, let me help you Frodo." Santana called Blaine.

"Just stop. Stop pretending like you care. Stop pretending like you want to defend me Santana."

"Tell anyone about this, and you are going to look like Gollum did after he fell into the pit of fire, but I defended you because I promised Puck and Rachel that I would watch out for you, if they couldn't because like it or not Hobbit: Puck and Rachel do still care about you. I know it's not the way you want them to, but ..." Santana said, Blaine was having trouble forgetting the time they flushed his glasses down the toilet, or the time they shaved off his eyebrow in his sleep. He had never seen Santana look this sincere.

"Why should I trust you?" He questioned her.

"Because this hallway was covered in students who didn't give a fuck if you got pounded into Hobbit-American pudding. Don't get me wrong, I mean I still hate you, just more like in an annoying little brother sort of way. See you in Glee Club, Bilbo." Santana said. "Oh and Greased Lightning, tell anyone that I was nice to you, and deal's off. Am I clear?" She said, Blaine knew to believe her, he only saw that look in his brother when he was confiding in him. And Puck and Santana were kindred spirits after-all.

"Crystal." Blaine said. As Santana walked away, Blaine said something to her, that made Santana smile breifly. "Santana? Thank you."

"Don't push it Samwise." She said rather heartlessly, but Blaine wondered how she knew all these Lord of the Ring references.

* * *

"Anderbro, heard my girl saved you from Owens' wrath. Look, bro. Anyone messes with you that is not me, Rach or Satan, tell me." Puck told his little brother, who was only three months younger. Puck and Rachel's mom had gotten into a car crash when they were four years old. He had been raised in a poorer part of town than Blaine. Their father was rather cold to both brothers, and their sister. But especially towards Puck, who was, in his father's opinion: nothing but trailer trash.

"Wait one fucking second, someone was picking on you Blaine, and Santana saved you? That'll be the day." Noah's twin sister Rachel scoffed at the completely impossible idea. Rachel and Santana were constantly at each other's throats, and yet, they were still pretty good friends. Rachel was just as ambitious as Blaine was, something they had both inherited and Puck did not. Except Rachel was ten times as driven because everyone was always telling her she couldn't do it. Blaine on the other hand kept his ambitions to himself, locked away safely in his diary, he kept in a loose floorboard under his bed.

"Love you Bros, Tina and Mercedes and I are going to go shopping for something, don't know what it is I'm going to buy, but it is going to look amazing on me. Okay, love you both, bye." Rachel said to them, as her and her two best friends, Mercedes and Tina left the cafeteria, completely forgetting that they still had three period left.

"Right, bro: I'm off too. Tell dad to expect me home whenever, not really sure I know. Artie, Hudson, Chang and I are going to go see if someone will buy us liquor and then try to score chicks at the park. No you can't come." Puck warned Blaine, he was always annoyed when Blaine tagged along and ended up not speaking a word to anyone.

* * *

Blaine was walking to his best friend, Sam Evans' house when he saw someone on the curb. It was Santana: but why was she out here? It was a known fact that every Friday evening, Santana, Brittany and Quinn (also called the Unholy Trinity), always hung out at _Rizolivander's_ cafe and dished about the biggest gossip of the day, talked smack about anyone they wanted and got non-fat, grande mocha caramel iced frappacino's with one pack of sweetener. But Santana was alone.

"Anderson?" She asked, sniffling.

"Yeah?" He answered, she looked wounded, and they always say an animal is more dangerous when they are wounded. So he answered just to be safe.

"Santana are you alright?" he asked and Santana gave him one of her famous bitch glares. But then it softened.

"Do I look okay? Quinn ditched me for some Church thing, and Brittany called me because she took accidentally stepped on the tail of the head of Lord Tubbington's gang and now she is locked in her room for the rest of the weekend under armed cat guard." She said, Blaine not understanding that Santana was completely serious. "What are you doing out anyways? Isn't there some sort of Nerd marathon on this weekend or something that you should be glued to the television to?" Santana asked.

"No, I'm going to go hang out with Sam,we are going to watch _Lord Of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ and then we are going to go see _The Hobbit_. Care to join us." Blaine asked, smiling.

"I'm not really looking forward to watching your life story on the big screen, Frodo. Plus I don't like Trouty Mouth or any of his weird as hell impressions of old men I have never heard of. But thanks for offering, I guess I will go see what your brother is doing." And with that, Santana Maribel Rosalea Lopez walked away from her second meeting with Blaine the Nerd, smiling like she did earlier today. Blaine shrugged and kept walking to Sam's house.

* * *

_First Chapter. Second chapter coming soon to a computer near you. _

_Question time? Should I do Blaine-dependence, Blam or introduce Kurt and Klaine, (who __as of right now, is not in the story)?_


End file.
